Mothmen
by scabbedwings13
Summary: Mulder and Scully have to stay one more night in Scully's hotel room after Detour. MSR
1. Chapter 1

"Scully, the moth men will try to separate us tonight anyway, let▓s not do their job for them."

Scully knew what he said was the truth but she wasn't entirely enthusiastic about Mulder spending the night in her room - She wasn't entirely enthusiastic about what stress that might put on her restraint either. The truth was that she wanted Mulder. She wanted to tell him how much she cared for him and how much she wanted to express that care in ways she probably shouldn't.

For years their light caresses and kisses to the forehead were sufficient. Barely, but enough to indulge their hearts and keep things professional. But sometimes Scully let herself dream of what it would be like to love Mulder the way she really wanted to. She wanted to let go of her hard persona and embrace him like the woman she felt like inside whenever he touched her or whenever he looked at her like she was the only person in the world.

"Ok, but just for tonight. Our plane better be ready to take off bright and early tomorrow or else we are driving back. With Special Agents Teambuilders."

Mulder winced at the idea of having to sit through another long drive with that particular pair. It was miserable on the way down to sunny Florida and he knew if they went back with them it would only lead to him begging Scully to pull her weapon on him. But at least Scully was letting him stay with her tonight. He knew she would be safe and that was the important thing. He would just have to come up with a plan to keep himself in check, and soon. Scully was already dressed for bed and that tanktop was not her norm and Mulder was a having a hard timing keeping his eyes averted. ("I do not gaze at Agent Scully" lol)

Scully shuffled around letting Mulder slide in her hotel room after her and lock the door behind him. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and noticed Mulder checking under the bed and in the closet for any "mothmen" invisible like creatures. She smiled and then raised one eyebrow and poked her head of the bathroom.

"Checking underneath my bed for any monsters?"

Mulder felt a little blush creep up onto his cheeks and then smiled at Scully.

"You know it. Can't be too careful."

Scully shook her head and pulled it back into the bathroom to rinse.

"Mulder, you know I still don't believe its necessary for you to spend the night. It's not like..."

"Scully."

His warning tone shut her up and she accepted the fact that it was going to be a long uncomfortable night trying to sleep that close to her love without actually being able to sleep with him. She smirked at the situation and wondered how she had ever fallen in love with her partner, nonetheless "Spooky Mulder" over the past few years. She was completely in the love with him and there was no doubt about it. Only last night, stranded in the middle of the forest with Mulder wounded in her lap, did she realize this. There had never been a man in her life that she trusted more than Mulder, nor one that she felt this more emotion for, and she knew deep down that there never would be. He was her one in five billion as she was his.

Scully slowly emerged from the bathroom only to find Mulder lying on her bed with his arms crossed behind his head flicking through the channels on the tv. Scully turned her head to the side and then raised her eyebrow to ask him just what the hell he was doing in her bed when she noticed that there was no couch. She mentally cursed. Oh god, she was going to have to sleep in the same bed with him. She hoped he didn't hear her gulp as she turned out the light. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder was downright terrified. He tried to appear nonchalant, surfing the channels without seeing the TV at all. He had dreamed of sleeping with Scully for so long. He wanted to hold her and never let go. But Mulder also wanted other things. He wanted to make love to Scully. He could make love to her for days, the petite redhead that had found her way deep into his heart, a place that he didn't think would ever be filled again after Sam's disappearance. He loved her, of that he was sure. So as she crawled in beside him in the dark he couldn't move. He still lay atop the covers with one arm curled behind his head. He wanted her. He wanted to tell her everything that he was thinking and all that he had been feeling all these years but he couldn't, he shouldn't. She was his partner and his everything. If he told her this and she didn't feel the same way, or even if she did, he would risk losing everything that they had worked for, he would lose her. He couldn't bear that. But if he didn't tell her, she would never know and they would go on just as they had. Was that worth the risk? Sometimes the personal sacrifices are just too much and they both had sacrificed so much already for his quest. He knew this was one thing that he could not take away, one thing that they could not sacrifice for the truth. At least they had each other and he decided that he would tell her. He had to tell her tonight, close to her in the dark when she could be Dana the woman and not Special Agent Scully.

Scully felt Mulder roll off of the bed and she wondered if he was actually going to sleep on the floor. Surely the thought of sleeping next to her wasn't that bad. Then she heard his soft movements in the dark. He was undressing for bed. He was undressing, oh Jesus. She heard him take off his shirt and then the zipper on his jeans. This had to be some form of hell. She felt the bed dip again and then the cool draft as he lifted the covers and wordlessly crawled in beside her. She had her back turned to him on her side facing the window so she couldn't see what he was doing. She wanted to roll over and cuddle up to next to him and to kiss him on the forehead with her a soft goodnight. But as she thought of kissing his forehead, and then his eyelids, and then his cheeks, and then his neck, and then his lips... she decided she better stay put.

"Goodnight, Mulder."

"Um, Scully..."

tbc... reviews worshipped!


End file.
